


Untitled Phoenix Verse

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One off short vignette that takes place post-Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Phoenix Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

I was dancing. It was hot and I had this delicious dirty balmy feeling all over my skin. Bodies were writhing but they were just out of each other's personal space, and every time someone shifted it disturbed the air and was like a lover's caress. I looked up and there was a gold painted facade that outlined a booth. People were twirling like a whirling dervish in garish masks, elaborate period costumes, and glittering nude fairies flitted by.  
  
Where was I? What did I last remember? And why was David Bowie blasting in my head.

_Earth below us…_

I blinked, and realized it wasn’t it my head, the music was around us, inside us, taking over the room. But was this a room? Was I dreaming? Billy. My last thoughts, last memories had been of Billy and his blinding light.

Was this…was this the mother ship?

I backed up, until I was right against a speaker, and then I realized Billy was in front of me, looming with this ethereal glow, his eyes sort of burning. Almost against my own volition, I came to understand I was moving, a drunken, whoozy haze enveloping me. Throughout all of this I’d been dancing, moving along to the music with the rest of the fey crowd of people in the blue, gold and purple light. I threw my hands up in a sort of drunken salute and Bowie bellowed "Coming, coming, home."  
  
And when I looked back down, I started to sway, sway in Billy's arms.

We kissed for what felt like forever.


End file.
